


The Chosen and The Cursed

by Vundis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, NSFW Art, Sex, Young Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vundis/pseuds/Vundis
Summary: The prophecy states that the True King shall banish the eternal darkness and bring the light back to the land only through his sacrifice. However, there was always something missing. What if the King had another child before the True King? Would the past Kings of Lucis accept it? Would the Gods allow them to live? Would the prophecy remain? Or could there possibly be another way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic. Forgive me if there are any mistakes as I wrote most of this when I had the flu. But I hope you enjoy!!  
> (Some chapters will be NSFW)

King Regis was so happy to see his wife, Queen Aulea, giving birth to their first child. His heir to the throne. He held his wife's hand and spoke to her calmly. “My dear Aulea, you are doing a wonderful job. Our son is almost here.”

 

Aulea breathed in and gave one final push. She started to relax as she heard the cries of their baby and the doctor calling on the nurses to help. “Congratulations, my King and Queen. You have a healthy baby girl.” The doctor held you up so that Aulea could see you.

 

The King and Queen started at each other in shock. “Doctor, we were told my wife would be having a baby boy.” Regis said, a bit upset. The nurse handed you to Aulea and the Queen held you close.

 

“I'm sorry, Your Majesty. The ultrasounds must've been wrong.” The doctor was afraid that the King would lock him up in the dungeon of the Citadel for the mistake.

 

“Regis, she's got your eyes.” Aulea called to her husband.

Regis looked at you and realized his wife was right. You have his eyes. He loved it, but also feared it. “What shall we name her, my love?”

 

“Y/N. Y/N Lucis Caelum.” She smiled as the King held their daughter.

 

“That's perfect.” He held their child close and sighed.

 

 _If I have a son and he becomes the Chosen, what will happen to her?_ He could only pray to the Gods to have mercy on you.

  


A year has passed and the Queen was once again ready to give birth. This time, it really was a baby boy. King Regis’ heir. The young Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, was here.

But just as the Prince arrived, tragedy befell the Kingdom of Lucis as its Queen passed. This was a day to celebrate and mourn.

 

Only a year old, you were very smart and you noticed many things were changing. Your father was not full of light like he used to be, there was a new baby introduced into their lives, and your mother was no longer here. Only a year old, but somehow, you understood everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Growing up with Noctis taught not only you, but the King as well, that you were very different. Not the obvious difference that you were a girl and Noctis was a boy or the age difference. But the fact that you were not as human as he. Both of you could warp and summon weapons and different objects, but only you could control strong magic at such a young age. While his eyes remained cerulean, yours had changed to a light lavender color. Your strength is extremely unnatural for someone your age. Somehow, you’re an expert at wielding weapons and striking with a force almost similar to your father’s. Definitely not normal. Luckily the daylight does not hurt you, however in the night, you become much more aggressive. Regis has watched you through the years and has grown worried of your future. _

 

_ Noctis is now five years old and his destiny is revealed. He is the Chosen, but what about you?  _

  
  
  
“Why? Why must my son be the Chosen? Why must my daughter be cursed? Six, have mercy on my family. You've taken my wife. Why do you want my children as well?” The King begged and cried whenever he was alone. Dark circles around bloodshot eyes were all that was left besides his broken heart.

 

You never saw your father cry, but just looking at his eyes, you knew he was suffering. Occasionally, you would be angry at Noctis for this.  _ Everything would be okay if he was never born. Mommy would still be here and Daddy would be happy. I wouldn't have bad dreams. _ But you knew it wasn't his fault. You were afraid. The scary man that would visit you in your dreams.  _ Maybe it was his fault? _

  
  


Everything continued as it usually did for a couple years. Noctis went to school while you were taught in the Citadel. King Regis believed you would be safer here. Or perhaps others would be safe. Captain Drautos had a few of the glaives train you in combat since you seemed prepared and eager for it. It would end up saving your lives soon.

 

One night, while heading back to Insomnia from a day adventuring out in Lucis with Noctis and your caretakers, you were all attacked by a giant daemon, a Marilith. You saw the cars in front of you crushed by her huge tail. Your caretaker grabbed Noctis, jumped out the car and ran. You ran after them, tears streaming down your face not only of fear, but wondering why she didn't take you with them. Before you knew it, you were all thrown across the field by the daemon’s tail. In pain, you slowly looked up and saw your caretaker in a puddle of her own blood and Noctis laying next to her. He was awake but in a state of shock. You saw the Marilith slithering towards you, tilting its head as it looked down at you two. 

 

The fear you felt before had vanished and was now replaced with after and hate. The pain you had a few minutes ago was gone. You stood up slowly and watched as the guards that were following your car were now running towards the daemon, readying their guns and shooting at it constantly. It was all in vain as with one strike of her tail, they were all crushed to death. 

 

You don't know how, but suddenly you had summoned a sword similar to your father’s and you were running to the daemon. Your eyes began to glow bright ruby red and you warp-striked the Marilith several times. Each time landing hits to its face and body. You could hear someone shouting your name as you attacked the daemon, but you couldn't tell who it was. You didn't really care. You wanted to kill this monster for what it did to your caretaker, the guards and Noctis. 

 

The Marilith blocked your attack and threw you to the ground. Even though you could feel yourself in extreme pain, you saw your father kneeling next to Noctis while calling out to you, the anger inside you grew and once again you were attempting to kill the monster. You started shouting in a strange language at the top of your lungs as you aimed your sword at the creature’s neck and sliced through it. King Regis watched in horror as the Marilith’s head and body collapsed and you began falling from the air, unconscious. He quickly warped and caught you. 

 

You were all transported back to the Citadel where they had doctors and nurses ready for your arrival. You opened your eyes for a brief moment and saw that you were in the room you shared with the prince. The last thing you heard was the King, crying and praying for you and Noctis, before you fell back into a deep slumber. “Six, please, do not let her become a monster.” 

 

In your mind, you were calling out to your father. Promising him that you were not a monster. You were just…  _ different _ .

  
“ _ But my dear, there's nothing wrong with being a monster.” _


	3. Chapter 3

You wander around the Citadel, humming your favorite song,  _ Somnus.  _ It reminds you of when your mother would sing it to you to sleep. You walked into an elevator and looked at the buttons. ' _ Well, since Dad and Noct are in Tenebrae, AGAIN, I can go into the Throne Room!’  _ You said to yourself quietly as you pressed the button and watched the doors close. 

 

As you were ascending, the lights in the elevator started to flicker and suddenly everything stopped as darkness took over the small area. You breathed heavily as you pressed all the buttons. “Hello?! Can anyone hear me?! I'm stuck! Help!” You cried out. 

 

“ _ Do not be afraid, my dear. You are safe in here. My, what a wonderful creature you are. Such strength, such power, wasted in this place. You deserve freedom. Not being locked up in your castle, don't you think? I can offer you this and much, much more.”  _

 

You were trembling, afraid to open your eyes, hands balled into fists. “Go away!” As you screamed, the light returned and the elevator began moving again, almost as if nothing happened. 

Once the doors opened, you ran out into the room right outside the Throne Room. The paintings on the walls told of the prophecy, the life which your brother must live until his death. You had completely forgotten about the incident in the elevator as you remembered Noctis and his sacrifice. ' _ But what about me? Can I change anything? That's it! I'll sacrifice myself so Noct won't have to!’  _ You smiled and stood tall while looking at the last painting. 

 

As soon as you were going to open the doors to your father's Throne Room, you heard voices calling out to you. “Y/N, where are you?!” You turned and saw the familiar faces of your friends, Nyx and Crowe. They were part of the Kingsglaive and in charge of training you alongside Libertus and Luche. Nyx and Crowe looked concerned. 

 

“Hi! I wasn't doing anything bad, I swear!” You walked towards them, almost afraid they're yell at you.

 

“We need you to come with us. Tenebrae was invaded by the Empire and we have no word on the King nor the Prince.” Nyx informed you.

 

“Wh-what? We need to go find them! Now!” You pulled at their uniform sleeves as you pulled them to the elevator. 

 

“Y/N, calm down. I'm sure they're okay. The King had members of the Crownsguard with them.” Crowe hugged you tight as the three of you descended. 

 

_ ‘Why did this happen? We've been to Tenebrae before. Why did the Empire decide to invade now? Why wasn't I able to go with them this time?...’   _ So many questions plagued your mind as you waited for any word on your family.

 

~ 

 

As soon as Regis walked into the Citadel with Noctis, you ran and hugged them tight. You were crying but they didn't show any emotion. “Dad? Noct? Are you okay? What happened? Is Queen Sylva with you? Did you bring Luna and Ravus?!” You looked behind them to see if the others were there.

 

Hearing their names brought Noctis to tears immediately. King Regis closed his eyes and pulled you and Noctis close. “The Queen was killed. Lunafreya decided to stay with Ravus. I could not return for them.” 

 

You shut your eyes tight and pushed Regis away as your tears flowed. “We need to save them! We need to stop the Empire! They need us!”

 

“Enough!” Regis stood and glared at you. He's never yelled at you like this before. You could see just how angry and pained he was. But it didn't stop you. 

 

Both the King and Noctis gasped as you opened your eyes. Once again they were glowing bright red, no longer the light lavender color that everyone loved. 

 

“Y/N, please calm down. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but there is nothing we can do. Ravus and Lunafreya will be alright. The Empire will not hurt them.” Regis tried desperately calm you. 

 

“Are you sure they'll be okay? What about the Queen?! Why did she have to die?” You loved Queen Sylva. She was always like a mother to you and Noctis. Such a kind and loving spirit. 

 

“Y/N…” Noctis finally spoke. “Luna and Ravus will be okay. I know they will. Carbuncle will protect them.” He gave a sad smile, hoping it would help.

 

You breathed out slowly as your eyes changed back to normal and you smiled. “You're right, Noct.” As Regis carried Noctis to his room, you noticed Gentiana standing near a pillar. She put her hand up to her heart, smiled and nodded. You smiled and nodded back before following Regis. 

  
  


That night, in your dream, you were in a beautiful field of Sylleblossoms. You could see Noctis in the distance, picking the flowers with Lunafreya and Ravus. Watching them smiling and laughing while making each other Sylleblossom crowns made you feel so happy and relaxed. 

 

You lifted your hand to block the sun from your eyes and you could see the silhouette of Ravus walking toward you. “Princess Y/N, may I?” He asked, holding one of the Sylleblossom crowns in front of you. You nodded and bowed. Ravus gently placed the crown on your head and stepped back. “You look beautiful, Princess.” 

 

“Thank you, Prince.” You looked up and gasped, slowly stepping back. Ravus was gone. Noctis and Luna were no longer there. The Sylleblossoms were beginning to perish. “Ravus? Luna? Noct? Where are you? Dad?” You began to panic as a strong wind blew dust and dead flower petals all around you. You saw a tall, dark figure standing a few feet away from you and you quickly shut your eyes.

  
  


You opened your eyes to the sounds of gunshots and terrifying screams and cries for help. The ground was covered in the blood of the bodies that were scattered around. ‘ _ What's going on?! How did I get here?’ _

 

You heard the familiar voice of a young boy scream, “MOTHER!” When you turned to the direction of which the scream came, you saw a large armored demon plunge its sword straight through Queen Sylva while Ravus watched in horror as they were surrounded by fire. The demon turned to look at you, pulled its sword back and bowed to you before running towards Regis who was carrying Noctis and pulling Luna with them. The young Princess of Tenebrae stopped and smiled at them as they begged her to follow them. Regis continued running, seeing she wouldn't be going with them. The armored creature remained close behind them.

 

Suddenly you were in the Citadel and most of them were gone. The room was bright and quiet. The only ones there were you, Regis and the demon. Nobody would move or make a sound. They just stared at each other. The demon summoned the King’s glaive and you screamed as he pierced straight through Regis. The King collapsed as the sword was removed. You ran toward your father's murderer and summoned your weapon, but as you were about to strike him, a dark wing pushed you back and everything went dark. 

  
  


“Y/N! Y/N wake up!” Regis was shaking you by your shoulders gently. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in the crook of his neck. “Y/N, it's okay. It was only a nightmare. It'll be okay.” He softly stroked your back and kissed your sweaty forehead. He held you close until you were able to relax a little. “Are you okay now, sweetheart?” He asked as he brushed your hair away from your face. 

 

“I'm okay… it was just a bad dream, right?” You sniffled and looked up at him.

 

“Of course, dear. Only a bad dream. Now, go back to sleep. You need to rest. School will be starting soon and you need to get accustomed to the schedule.” 

 

“But I don't wanna have school here. Why can't I go to an outside school, like Noct?” You pouted and groaned.

 

“Now, now. It is for your safety. One royal child is enough for that school. You don't want to call too much attention.” Regis smiled, but it pained him to lie to you. The reason for you not going to public school was safety, but mostly the safety of the students. Who knows what you'd do to kids that would try to bully you. 

 

“Fine. But I still get to see him, right?” 

 

“Yes. He will only be out there for a few hours. Cor will bring him back once school is over and after doing his homework, you two can play your video games together.” 

 

“Hm, alright!” You yawned and smiled sleepily. “I can't wait!” 

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” He tucked you in and kissed your forehead. 

 

“Goodnight, Dad.” You watched as he walked to the doorway, switched the light off and shut the door. As you felt yourself drifting away, you noticed a familiar figure by the door. It was the same shadow as the one in the field. The figure bowed, waved with its long wing and vanished. ‘ _ It's only a bad dream’  _ you whispered to yourself as you fell into a deep slumber.

 

_ “Of course, dear. Only a bad dream.”  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Depression and anxiety have been kicking my ass. Haven't been able to focus on much. But I hope you enjoy! I promise I'll be working hard on the next chapters!

The first few years of school were fine. You had high class teachers come in to the Citadel’s library to teach you and the Glaives would teach you how to use your abilities every day while Noctis went out to his public school. Crowe would help you control your magic after you almost set your room on fire. Nyx and Libertus were assigned to teach you how to warp better, but it seemed like Libertus was learning with you. Luche, Tredd and even Captain Drautos offered to teach you how to use your weapons and fight them in hand to hand combat. Regis was worried about that training since the Captain would hit you harder than the others, as if you were really fighting. Luckily you know how to avoid his hits many times.

Every evening, you, Regis and Noctis would get together for dinner and tell each other about your days. After dinner, Noctis would sneak into your room and you’d tell each other more things that you didn’t really want to share with Regis. He would tell you about how strict his future Royal Advisor was but that he was still kind and fun. Ignis, or Specs, was very helpful and he’d take good care of Noct. You were never able to meet Ignis since his uncle was a bit worried about him being around you. The King did not like that, but he respected the man’s wishes. Noctis also told you about a chubby blonde boy that he really wanted to talk to but felt too shy. You told him he should go be friends with him and he promised he’d try. He’d tell you how much he disliked Gladiolus, his Royal Shield, because he would be too rough on him, but Noctis promised he’d win one day. Some nights would be very fun as Umbra would show up with letters from Lunafreya and she’d update you on how she was and how she hoped to see you two again someday. You’d cry occasionally and Noctis would tell you how silly you were for it, but you could tell he wanted to cry as well. When Noctis wasn’t around, Pryna would show up with letters from Ravus. At first, you tried to get him to talk with Noctis as well, but you learned that it just wouldn’t happen. The young King of Tenebrae could not forgive Regis or Noctis for leaving them the day of the invasion, but he knew you would’ve stayed if you’d been there. He wouldn’t tell you much about the things he was doing, only that he was okay and that he’d like to see you again. You never asked him too much as you knew he was usually quiet about his life when he was younger, so it was normal to you that he’d continue like that. However he seemed to enjoy reading about your life and the things you were doing. You didn’t tell him much about your abilities but somehow he know about them. You just shrugged it off as you thought Gentiana might’ve told him about them.

Things continued this way for a few years, but you stopped seeing the creepy shadow man or hearing it’s voice. But many things changed when Noctis started high school. Noctis would spend more time with his friends. You’d rarely see him since he got his own apartment. You instructed to your father to let you get your own place as well, seeing you were older than your brother, but he would not allow it. In rebelling against the King, you joined both the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. He was very upset about this since he did not want you to get hurt, but he couldn’t stop you. Others seemed confused as to why or how you joined both, even you. _‘It’s the right thing to do.’_ You’d tell yourself. You finished your classes as Noctis started his first year of high school, so all you could do now was train harder and occasionally go on small missions with your best friends Nyx, Crowe and Libertus. They were never anything risky, usually just making sure the wall that surrounded Insomnia was secure and everything was running as it should. You’ve never been to the outside of your beautiful Insomnia, only to Tenebrae and you were asleep on the way there most of the time, so being so close to the outside made you feel strange. You wished to go out and explore, but you feared leaving your home, your family without protection.

You begged your father for a room on the highest floor of the Citadel at least, so he gave it to you. You were grateful but had secretly hoped to have your own place away from the castle. Every night you’d stand outside on your balcony and look down at the bright city lights and up at the star filled sky. _‘How bright are those stars that still shine through all these lights?’_ The same question you asked yourself every time you were out at night.

This night was a bit different. Dark clouds covered the beautiful, bright stars and rain poured heavily from above. You sat on the floor next to your huge bed while petting Pryna’s head and reading a letter from Ravus. He hasn’t written as much as he used to and his attitude seemed to change a lot more. It was nice that he still remembered you enough to write though. Ravus would ask how you were and how your training had been. This time though, he was more serious and asked how you were and what the King was planning on doing about the war with Niflheim. _‘Why is he asking about this? Why should it matter?’_ It was strange that he was asking about that.

“Pryna, why is he asking about this?” You frowned as the fluffy white dog looked at you and whimpered. “It just seems weird. Oh well, I don’t know anything about that. I hope the war will just end soon. We should all live in peace, right?” You giggled as Pryna barked happily and licked your cheeks. You hugged her and sent her off with the short letter to Ravus and a secret note for Luna. Your notes to Luna were always just trying to find ways to bring her back to Insomnia with you and Noctis. You’d daydream about a happy life with your best friend living with you and helping Ravus find peace with your family.

After Pryna left, you walked to your window and looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. You jumped slightly as lightning struck the top of the Citadel. “Shit!”   _‘Really Y/N? You chose to live up here.’_ You giggled and went to lay in bed. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling and thinking about your day, you slowly drifted off.

You woke up to the sound of your phone ringing. You looked at the screen that read 'Dad’ and sighed before answering. “Yes, Dad?”

“Y/N, come to the throne room, Noctis is here.” Regis sounded happy but slightly worried.

“I’ll be down soon!” You were confused that he just hung up right away but you were so excited to see your brother again so you jumped out of bed and quickly changed your clothes. You picked your favorite style of clothes which consisted of skin tight jeans, your glaive uniform boots, a tank top and a thin cardigan and of course everything was black. You left your hair down and just put on a small amount of makeup. You squealed excitedly as you rushed to the elevator and throne room.

When the guards opened the doors to the large room, you walked in and smiled as you saw Noctis halfway up the stairs to Regis. You were going to walk toward them but you froze suddenly when you noticed three men standing at the bottom of the stairs. You recognized Gladio right away, but didn’t know the other two. One of them had bright blue eyes and blonde hair style in a way that reminded you of a baby chocobo’s butt. The other had ash blonde hair styled down nearly and beautiful emerald green eyes hidden behind expensive looking glasses.

Noctis walked to you and hugged you awkwardly but you could tell he was very happy to see you. “Hey, Y/N. Guess what? Dad said you can go out with us today. Let me introduce you to my friends.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you to the other men. “This is Gladio. I think you two know each other.”

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Y/N. You look great.” Gladio winked and smiled like the charmer he is.

“Yeah, it’s been months. I like the tattoo.” It felt nice that he remembered you. You would only see each other when you were leaving your training sessions and he would arrive early to his.

Noctis then pointed to the blonde, freckled boy. “This is Prompto. I told you about him when we were little. You were right, he is a pretty nice guy.”

Prompto was shaking and sweating, very nervous about meeting you. “It’s an honor to meet you, Princess Y/N!” His voice broke slightly and he bowed.

You giggled and poked his shoulder. “It’s great to meet you too, Prompto. But you don’t have to call me Princess. Y/N is just fine.”

“Just like Noct, not using your royal status much?” He stood up straight and smiled.

“I just want to try to be normal.” You shrugged and looked to Noct as he pointed at the last man.

“This is Ignis. He’s usually the one making sure we don’t get into any serious trouble.” Noctis and the others chuckled.

Ignis bowed and stood up straight quickly, his sea foam green eyes never leaving yours. “Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

“N-Nice to meet you too, Ignis.” You could not stop looking into his eyes. _‘Did I really just stutter?! He’s so handsome! Six, how can a man this beautiful exist?’_ You couldn’t focus on anything else and you noticed that he was also staring into your eyes.

You both snapped out of your trance when Noctis spoke. “So, Y/N, do you want to go out with us for the day? We could go to the arcade or the movies or anywhere you want.”

“I’ve never been to those places. Can we go to both?!”

“You may go anywhere you wish, but please be safe.” Regis spoke up, concern in his eyes but he smiled for you.

Before you could say anything, Noctis grabbed your hand again and ran outside with you. Prompto, Gladio and Ignis all bowed and ran after the two of you. You sat in the back of the car with Noctis and Prompto while Gladio sat in the front and Ignis drove. As excited and happy as you felt, you also felt a bit scared of being out without your glaive friends. Nyx, Crowe and Libertus always made you feel like nothing bad could happen. They could easily get you under control if anything occurred, but you were unsure how you’d react with Noctis and his friends.

Gladio and Prompto asked many questions about your life. You answered as best you could without giving too much about yourself, you were afraid you could scare them away. However, Ignis remained quiet, only looking back at you when he could. He continued looking at you many times that day, without saying much. You loved the arcade though you didn’t think you’d end up spending so much gil. Ignis surprised you when he won a giant plush chocobo from a claw machine after he saw you staring at it for a long time. Prompto was quick to take a picture of the moment he Ignis handed you the prize and his hands brushed against yours. _‘Six, help me. Why do I feel so strange near him?’_

The guys took you to watch a movie about a horrifying dark demon with sharp horns and long wings that terrorized a small town and no matter how hard the people fought it, killed everyone in the end. Noct and Gladio just laughed at the ending, Prompto was shaking but trying to act brave and Ignis seemed calm as always. You know it was only a movie, they explained how everything was fake and acted, but it still made you feel scared. _‘That demon… what happened to that thing that would show up at night? Was it only a dream? I’m sure it was. Probably just my imagination.’_

As they drove you back home, Noctis asked if you wanted to hang out with them again and of course you said yes. They all enjoyed having you around and that made you extremely happy. The guys dropped you off inside the Citadel. Ignis took and kissed the back of your hand and bowed before walking out to wait for the guys outside. “Goodnight, Princess” was all he said. Gladio, Prompto and Noctis stared at Ignis as he walked out then turned and hugged you tight one by one.

“How was your day, Y/N? It’s a bit late, isn’t it?” The King opened his arms as he walked to you.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize what time it- it’s only nine though. Is that too late? But I had so much fun with them!” You hugged your father tight then stepped back as he grunted. “Ah! Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m fine, dear. Just getting old.” He chuckled but you knew what it was. That Crystal was making him feel worse every day. “What is that you’re holding?”

“Oh! Ignis won this chocobo and gave it to me. He’s very sweet.” You turned away and held the plush up to him so he wouldn’t notice you blushing.

“That’s adorable. What a kind young man.” Regis reached out and pet the plush’s head then pet your head. “I’m glad you had fun, Y/N. You should go rest now.”

“Thank you for allowing me to go out with Noct and his friends today. I really appreciate it. Goodnight, dad.” You hugged him carefully and happily made your way to your room.

Regis watched you with a sad smile as you walked away. “I pray that you live a long, happy life.” He whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.

_The next two years you spent most of your free time going out with Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis. You continued communicating with Lunafreya, but Ravus rarely ever wrote back and she couldn’t tell you anything about him. You’d pray that he was okay. Your training became more difficult but it made you stronger. Everything was okay. Life was great. One day, the glaives were called out to fight the Empire as they were attacking near Insomnia. You were not allowed to join them, but you were relieved when they returned. Sadly, many lives were lost but most of those that returned celebrated that they had won. Again, life was great. Until the day the Imperial Chancellor arrived._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy!

_“We require but a singular compliance. Save your grand Insomnia here, Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule. Ah, Insomnia, the jewel in the crown of the Lucian Kingdom. How foolish of me to forget. There is just one more trivial thing, it concerns your children. The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis and the fair Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae, as well as the beautiful Princess Y/N and the young King Ravus, are to be wed.”_

_‘That man… I’ve seen him before. I know I have. He’s not human. No one has this much darkness surrounding them. Why does he need us to get married? Does he truly mean peace? Ravus… we haven’t spoken in so long. Pryna returns without letters from him. Luna rarely mentions him. Having Lunafreya as a sister-in-law would be great! But marrying Ravus? What’s going on?’_

So many questions and thoughts ran through your head. You couldn’t pay attention to Crowe scolding you for hiding in the throne room.

“Y/N, are you even listening? You could’ve gotten in a lot of trouble.” She stood in front of you, arms crossed and tapping her right foot.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Crowe, I’m sorry, but I just felt weird. Something kept telling me I had to be there. I knew dad wouldn’t allow it, so I had to hide.” You sat at the side of the large training field, rubbing your stomach after failing to block an attack from Luche. The Chancellor’s words played in your head like a broken record. Luche was happy about hitting you, but the others noticed something was wrong. Of course Crowe would be there first one to pull you away from the fight and make you confess.

She sighed and shook her head. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t get caught. But, wow, you and the prince having to marry the princess and king of Tenebrae. That’s crazy! How do you feel?”

“I’m not sure. I love Lunafreya and the idea of her and Noct being together, but I don’t know about Ravus. Although I can’t help but feel that there’s something else to this ‘peace signing’. It’s the Empire after all. What if they have other plans?”

“Ah, Y/N, always questioning everything. Though I agree on that. We shouldn’t trust the Empire so easily.” Nyx walked up and sat next to you.

“Libertus isn’t pretty happy about it either. I hope he’ll be okay…”

“He’ll be fine. We’ll deal with him.” Crowe smiled and winked, but a concerned look took over. “What are you going to do, Y/N? Are you going to Altissia with Noctis?”

“No. I’ll be staying here. According to the Chancellor, my wedding with Ravus will take place in the Citadel. It’s strange though. I know the Empire invaded Tenebrae, but why isn’t their wedding still there? Why Altissia? Or, why isn’t theirs here since Noctis would be king? I’m so confused.” You let out a long sigh and checked the time on your phone. “It’s getting late, I should go. I’ll have to ask my dad these questions.”

Crowe helped you up and pulled you into a tight hug. “Hopefully I can finish this secret mission and make it back soon. I’ll miss you though and I want you to know that it’ll all be okay.”

Nyx hugged the two of you tighter and pretended to cry. “I’ll miss you both! You’ve grown up so fast!”

“Awww look at the cute little family.” Luche says as he walks by “Heh. Good luck at your wedding, Princess.”

You glared at him as he continued walking away. _‘I know he’s an ass, but he’s been acting worse lately. There’s something going on. I know it.’_  The three of you sighed, smiled and hugged again before each going different ways. _‘I’ll miss them a lot. Hopefully when Crowe returns, we can have a fun night out before the Emperor arrives.’_

As you walked into your room and shut the door behind you, Pryna lifted her head and wagged her tail happily. “I see you’ve had a nice nap, but please tell me you didn’t leave so much fur on my blanket.” Pryna stood up and stretched before running to you and setting a letter of the floor. You got down on one knee and hugged the fluffy white dog before picking up the letter and walking to your bed as she followed close. You gasped as you saw who the letter was from. _‘Ravus… it’s been two years…’_ Fear, happiness, anxiety, sadness, so many feeling rushed through you at once, unsure of what the letter says. You opened it with shaking hands and felt extremely uneasy at its contents. “Leave Insomnia at once.”

_‘Leave Insomnia? Why?’_ “Pryna, what’s going on?”

She whimpered as she walked to the door and began scratching it. “You want me to leave too?” She barked louder than usually and wagged her tail. “I should tell dad about this. It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“You must go to Altissia with the Prince. Your destiny shall be revealed soon.” You heard the Messenger’s voice behind you and felt the room grow cold.

“Gentiana, what do you mean? What’s going on? Please tell me.”

“The Chosen will need you by his side in the final battle. The prophecy has been rewritten. You must stand by him.” You looked down at the letter in your hands and back up but Gentiana and Pryna were gone.

“What the hell is going on? Ravus, why do you want me to leave? I need to tell dad about this. I need answers.” You stared at the letter as tears fell from your eyes, then ran toward the King’s bedroom. As you approached his room, you saw two guards standing outside. _‘That's… strange. It’s already 10:30. He never has them guarding this late.’_

“I’m sorry, Princess. The King does not want anyone to disturb him tonight.”  The guards bowed as one of them spoke.

“I really need to speak with him. It’s very important. Please.” Anger started taking over you as the guards kept began asking you to leave. _‘Why am I so angry? Maybe he’s just tired. He’s been so stressed out lately, especially with signing coming up.’_ Without noticing, you walked forward but the guards blocked the door with their swords and that was all needed. The guards panicked as the ground began to shake and the lights flickered.

“Her eyes! They changed! Princess, we’re sorry!” One guard yelled and put his sword down, the other raised his weapon and aimed it at you.

You raised your arm out slowly and the guard aiming at you began levitating. “Was that really a smart idea? I told you to let me in, didn’t I?” You put your arm down at your side but the guard was still in the air. The other man fell to his knees and cried as you laughed at them and smirked. “Now I’m going to talk with my father, and you will leave, understood?” Both men nodded and apologized constantly. “Good.” You winked at the guard that was up in the air and he fell to the ground. “Leave.” You shook your head and chuckled as they stood and quickly ran away. The shaking and flickering stopped as you let out a long sigh and felt yourself gaining control. _‘What the fuck was that, Y/N? Why did you do that? Why did I do that…? I’ve trained to keep it under control, and I let this happen?_ ’ You took a deep breath as tears ran down your cheeks and you slowly opened your father’s bedroom door. “Dad? I know it’s late and I’m sorry but-” You froze when you noticed he wasn’t in bed. “Dad?” The room was dark as you searched for him but he was not there. His bed was still made and there were no signs of him being there. “What? Why were they guarding an empty room? Where is he?”

After an hour of searching the Citadel, you arrived at the last corridor. At the end was a door that led to a secret room. _‘The Crystal…’_ You slowly made your way to the door before you heard a voice behind you. “Princess, what are you doing here?”

“Clarus! Sir. I, um, I was just… where is my dad?” You quickly wiped away your tears and smiled.

“His Majesty is busy with preparations for the peace signing and your wedding to King Ravus, as well as the Prince’s departure in the morning.”

“I need to speak with him. It’s very important, Sir. Please, tell me where he is.” You put your hands behind your back and balled your hands into tight fists as you struggled to keep control from the anger rising.

Clarus sighed and nodded. “Very well. He is in the Crystal room. Please be careful, Princess. The King is under a lot of pressure.”

“Of course. Thank you so much.” You bowed to Clarus as your father taught you and continued on your way to the Crystal room. Once you entered the room, you noticed the secret door to the Crystal was open and the King sat facing it. He stared at the huge glowing rock with a look of pure hate and sorrow.

“Dad?” You slowly approached him and placed your hand on his shoulder.

“Y/N, why are you up so late? Is everything alright?” Regis held your hand and stood up to close the Crystal’s door.

_‘He looks so weak and tired. I can’t leave. If the Empire is planning anything, I need to stay. I won’t worry him with this. I can join Noct after the ceremony.’_

“I just… wanted to see if you needed help with anything. I know that the whole signing ceremony must be very stressful.”

“I am alright, dear. I’m only tired but I was going to bed soon. You should go rest as well.”

“I will. I’m sorry for stepping in like this. Goodnight, dad.” You hugged him tight and smiled.

“Goodnight, Y/N. I love you.” He said quietly as you walked away.

~

“I’ll miss you guys. I hate that I can’t be at your wedding, Noct.” Noctis groaned and sighed as you giggled and pulled everyone into a group hug.

“Sucks that we can’t be at your wedding too, Y/N. I don’t even know what that Ravus guy is like, but I’ll kick his ass if he’s not good to you.”

“Gladio’s right. If he’s even a little mean, we’ll come right back.”

“Thanks Gladdy. Thanks Prom. I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, Iggy. Why are you so quiet? Isn’t there something you wanna tell Y/N?” Ignis’s face turned red and he cleared his throat as Noctis nudged his arm.

“I, um, I wish to congratulate you on your coming marriage, Princess.”

You tilted your head in confusion while the others sighed and groaned in frustration.

“Thank you, Ignis.” You smiled hugged everyone again before they left to talk to the King. _‘That was weird. Ignis never calls me Princess. Maybe he’s just nervous about leaving. I wish he didn’t have to…’_  You checked your phone and ran to meet up with Crowe at the time she was meant to return as Ignis watched you secretly before following the others into the Citadel.

After a few hours of waiting, you received a message from Nyx asking you to get to the barracks immediately. You arrived as Nyx did and both both found Libertus struggling with the doctor. “Nyx, Y/N, these guys won’t let me see Crowe. They rushed her in as soon as she got here.”  Nyx held Libertus back as you ran into the room and found Crowe’s pale body in an open body bag. Her eyes were wide open and it looked like a strange black liquid had poured out of them. You froze and gasped, tears beginning to fall from your eyes as Libertus limped to her and Nyx pulled you close and held you tight.

“No… no! How? It was only an escort mission! How did this happen?! Your father killed her, Y/N! He killed Crowe!” He glared at you with so much anger and hate, it felt as if his eyes were daggers stabbing into you. 

“Libertus, stop it! King Regis did no such thing! Don’t yell at her for this!”

As much as you walked to say something, no words could come out. You felt paralyzed, only being able to stare at your best friend’s corpse. Captain Drautos walked in and dragged you out of the room without saying a word. Nyx tried following you but the Captain told him to stay with Libertus, saying you needed to rest for the next day.

“Captain, what happened? What kind of mission did you send her on?” Your voice was low but still enough to be heard.

“It must’ve been an accident. I’m sorry, Princess. I know how close the two of you were, but accidents happen. You’re Glaives. Now, you must rest. The signing ceremony and your wedding are tomorrow.”

You didn’t notice you had already arrived to your bedroom. He waited until you settled in to your bed to leave.

_‘Crowe, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I should have been there with you. Why didn’t you call? I… I need you. You promised you’d be at the wedding… I miss you.’_

You felt your heart aching as you memories of Crowe played in your head, but dark clouds replaced the wonderful memories as a familiar voice spoke. _“Poor Princess. I know you loved your friend, but now, she won’t have to witness what’s to come. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”_ The last thing you remember is hearing its low, threatening laugh fading away in the darkness.

“Princess. Princess, wake up. His Majesty wishes to speak with you before the guests arrive.” Captain Drautos was knocking on the door, calling out to you. You rubbed your eyes and opened them, slowly getting out of bed and stretching.

“I’ll be there soon. Thank you, Capt-” You froze as you remembered the day before. _‘Crowe… she’s gone. Noct isn’t here. The other guys left with him to Altissia. Nyx will be very busy today. Libertus… My father didn’t kill her. Ravus… What’s going on?… Something isn’t right.’_

“Princess? Are you alright?” You were pulled out of your thoughts by a strange feeling. There was something about the Captain that didn’t feel quite right, but what is it?

“Yeah, sorry. I’m getting dressed. I’ll be down to see my father soon.” You dressed in your usual dark, casual clothes-black leather pants, a gray tank top with a black loose cardigan over it, and your glaive uniform boots- while you waited for him to leave. You went to check your phone but the battery had died since you didn’t put it to charge last night. “I’ll leave it charging here while I go see dad. Maybe I can find Nyx before the ceremony. I hope they’re okay.”

The elevator took longer than normal to arrive. You walked in and pressed the button to the floor of the Throne Room. As you waited for the doors to close, the lights in the hall began to flicker and each one starting from the farthest stopped working, but as each light shut off, a tall, dark figure seemed to emerge from the darkness. Your heart began racing and you pressed the button to the close the doors repeatedly, but nothing would happen. When the figure was close enough, you noticed it’s glowing amber eyes staring directly at you in a way as if it was smirking. You quickly summoned your daggers and stood ready to fight. The figure stopped just a few feet away from you and bowed before disappearing, the lights all turned on and the elevator doors finally closed. With a flash of white your daggers vanished and you let out a long sigh of relief. _‘I haven’t seen that thing in years. Something is definitely wrong.’_

You arrived at the Throne Room and walked in, bowing in front of your father before speaking. “Good morning, Your Majesty. You wanted to see me?”

“Good morning, Y/N. I’m sure you are aware of the events taking place today. Our guests from Niflheim will arrive in a few hours and after the signing ceremony, you will be marrying King Ravus. I’m sorry things have to happen this way, I know you as well as some of the other Glaives are upset about this, but this was the only way to achieve peace for the people.” Regis looked exhausted and anxious. The Crystal was taking too much of his energy and he clearly hadn’t slept.

“I’m aware. But, dad, can we truly trust the Empire? Will there really be peace? You shouldn’t need to surrender territories for that. I feel they have ulterior motives for coming here.”

“I understand it’s difficult to trust them, but we must try. We are prepared for an attack if it does come to happen. I have given strict orders to the Glaives and Crownsguard for anything. Please do not worry about those things. A famous designer has brought in different dresses she created just for you. She is waiting for you in the dressing room above us. You will spend the day trying different dresses on and deciding which one you will wear.” You felt your heart drop as he said that. _‘Crowe was going to help me choose a dress…’_

Regis noticed the change in you and frowned. “I am sorry about your friend, and I know it’s difficult, but I need you to focus on your duties for today.”

“Right. Of course. I’ll go meet the designer. Thank you, dad.” With a sigh and a bow, you made your way to the elevator and the the dressing room. You loved being in the dressing room when you were little. Different designers from around Eos would do anything to come to the Citadel to bring dresses made especially for you, possibly to promote themselves, but you loved the new outfits. As soon as you walked in, the designer dragged you in and quickly took your measurements before handing you three different dresses and altering others while waiting for you to change. Your mouth hung open and you groaned when you noticed about twenty or thirty other dresses on the other side of the room. _‘This is going to be a loooong day…’_

After a few hours of rejecting many dresses, you settled on a ball gown style dress with a sweetheart neckline, strapless bodice decorated in many tiny crystals. The skirt had three layers and was floor length with a long train on the back. You were given a crown similar to the King’s, only smaller and a darker color. The dress was paired with white crystal t-strapped high heeled sandals, a choker with the Insomnia symbol and a necklace with a crystal sylleblossom. You sighed while looking at your reflection in the large mirror and began to cry.

“Princess? What’s wrong? Do you not like any of the dresses? I have more in the other room if you’d like.” Poor old lady was shaking.  

You smiled and wiped away your tears. “That’s not it. I love this dress. I love everything. This just isn’t how I imagined my wedding. It’s all just happening so quickly and… different, I guess. Thank you for everything. I truly appreciate all of this.”

“I understand, Princess. The Empire is cruel and insensitive. However, I pray that King Ravus will treat you like the treasure that you are. You are the jewel of Insomnia, no, of Lucis.”

“Thank you, madam.” She bowed and gasped as you hugged her, but she smiled and hugged you back. She never revealed her name as she didn’t want it to seem like she made all this for selfish desires. The old lady had made Queen Aulea’s dress when she married Regis, so she was very happy when she learned she would be making yours as well. She set up the dress with the accessories on a mannequin and left to prepare for the ceremony.

You sighed in relief as this was finally over and made your way to the elevator and your bedroom, you needed to grab your phone to try to find Nyx before everything. The phone had charged fully so you switched it on and checked for notifications. There was only a “good morning” text from Noctis and his friends and a message from Nyx asking how you were. You decided to reply to Noctis first and he told you how they had to stop in Hammerhead since the Regalia broke down. After making fun of them and wishing them the best, you moved on to replying to Nyx. “Hey, I’m alright. Well, as alright as I can be. What about you? Have you spoken to Libertus? Where are you? I was hoping we could talk before the ceremony.” You frowned after waiting for a half hour and still no reply from him. You walked out to your balcony and looked down to see the Emperor and his people arriving. You were going to warp down to a lower balcony to get a better view of the guests but your phone began to ring, you looked down at the screen that read “dad”.

“Y/N, I need you to come down, now.” His voice sounded rushed, as if he were very worried.

“Alright. I’m on my way.” You quickly made your way back down to the Throne Room.

As you exited the elevator, you met face to face with the Emperor himself.

“What a wonderful surprise. The beautiful Princess Y/N Lucis Caelum. How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Iedolas Aldercapt, the Emperor of Niflheim. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed and held out his hand.

“Welcome to Insomnia, Emperor Aldercapt. It is nice to meet you as well.” You placed your hand in his and felt the need to vomit as he placed a kiss on it. “I do not mean to be rude but I’m in a hurry. I hope you enjoy your stay in Insomnia.”

“I have enjoyed it so far. It’s been wonderful.”

“That’s great to hear. I’ll see you at the ceremony, Emperor.”

“Of course, Princess. I can’t wait.”

You continued on your way to the Throne Room but Clarus found you. “Princess, your father is waiting for you in the Council room.”

“Oh, thank you, Sir Amicitia.” ‘What did the Emperor mean by that? Didn’t they just arrive?’

The Council room was empty aside from your father. He looked very concerned. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Y/N, there has been some changes. You must leave now and make your way to Altissia.”

“Wait, why? Didn’t the Emperor just arrive?”

“They have been here since yesterday. The Emperor has informed me that your wedding will be held in Altissia too. So you must leave now.”

“I… alright.”

“I’m sorry for the sudden change, but I have sent the Captain to prepare your car. It is waiting for you outside. Please be careful out there.”

“Of course, dad. I’ll miss you.”

“I will miss you too. Remember, the line of Lucis goes not only with Noctis, but with you as well.”

You felt shocked and confused when Regis bowed to you and gave you a tight hug. You hugged him back and he quickly led you out and smiled, but you could tell something was wrong. That wasn’t normal. _‘Why say that the line of Lucis goes with me too? That’s strange to say if I’ll just be gone for a few weeks.’_

“Princess, you car is ready. I suggest taking the highway instead of the city streets. Too many people on the streets because of the ceremony.”

“Thanks for the tip, Captain.”

“I’ll take care of your father for you.” Drautos said as you drove off. _‘Take care of him for me? Weird but okay.’_

You entered the highway and drove at a higher speed to hopefully reach Noctis before they get to a ship. The sun was beginning to set and the cold breeze helped you feel a bit calm. Luckily the highway was completely empty, so you didn’t have to worry about having to slow down. You looked at the Citadel through the rearview mirror, your heart suddenly sinking and a feeling of fear and dread taking over as you see your home set aflame as the barrier protecting Insomnia begins to fall. You slam on the breaks but the car does not stop, instead it skids across the lanes and hits the middle divider, flipping over into a spiral of metal and sparks. You open your eyes, feeling blood dripping from your bottom lip and forehead, seeing many Imperial ships flying in and landing near your home. Struggling with the seat belt, you summon a dagger to cut it off as you begin to smell gasoline and see flames near you. You manage to climb out of the burning car and you start to run before you hear a beeping sound coming from your Audi and it suddenly explodes, the blast sending you and debris flying. “Fuck!” You yell as you land on the hard ground and pieces of metal and concrete hit you, leaving you with many cuts and bruises. You stand up slowly and look at the wreckage. _‘This was planned. Everything was. It was all a fucking trap. Dad!’_ You turned to witness the destruction of your home. Anger began taking over as tears threatened to fall from your glowing red eyes. “I have to stop them. I have to save Insomnia. I have to save my father and my friends.” You wiped away the blood and began running toward the Citadel.

_“How will you save them, my dear? How will you save those that are already dead?”_


	6. Chapter 6

The wall that once protected the beautiful city of Insomnia begins to fall. Imperial ships fly in from different sides. Your lungs ache as your breathe in the smoke filled air, running back through the highway, cuts and bruises covering parts of your body. The pain doesn't matter now, you need to get to the Citadel. You need to get home. 

 

As you make your way through the city as fast as you can, pushing through the crowds of people running for their lives, all you hear are their screams and cries, explosions destroying entire buildings and parts of the Citadel, and gunshots coming from both the ground and air troops. You turn as you hear a man yelling at everyone to turn back as an Imperial ship drops a group of soldiers in front of the crowd. 

“Everyone! Get down!” You wait until everyone does as you say and you hold out your arm in front of you and use your ice spell, instantly freezing the imperials where they stand. Before anyone stands, you summon your sword and warp to the frozen soldiers and quickly tear them down.  _ ‘Did they just scream? No. I'm just imagining things.’ _ People begin to cheer and run, thanking you as they pass by. A familiar Glaive hands you a potion, noticing the cuts and bruises on you, and continues assisting in evacuating the civilians. As you put the potion in your pocket and watch the people escape, your vision begins to blur and the sounds around you start to sound very far.  _ “Princess of Insomnia. Not much of a title now, is it?”  _

A loud explosion pulled you out of your trance and you turned to see an imperial ship crash into the Citadel. “Dad!” You use your sword to warp around everyone toward the front gate of the Citadel, watching in horror as the closer you get, the more bodies and blood cover the ground. As you make it through the gate, you're stopped by a large group of Imperial soldiers. With a bright flash of red, you summon your polearm and begin slicing through them, making your way to and up the stairs. Once at the top, you summon a greatsword and swing it at the soldiers as hard as you can, releasing a powerful wave of lightning and sending them all flying back in pieces. You stare at their remains on the ground in shock.  _ ‘They're… They're not human. But I heard them scream... What are they…?’  _

Once they were all cleared out, you stepped into the Citadel and made quickly your way to the elevators. As you ran, you saw the royal servants’ bodies covered in blood all around the room. So much anger was building up inside you and tears threatened to fall as you remembered how each one of them was so kind to you. As you rode the elevator to the council room, praying to the gods that your father and the others were alive, you reminisced about the stories they would tell. Many of them had worked for your family for so long that they were able to tell you how your mother and father met, when they married, how she was such a kind Queen, their excitement when they found out she was pregnant and how truly happy you had made them. Regis didn't share much about Aulea as it pained him too much, so you were very thankful to the others that did. Many just saw them as servants, but you saw them as a family. A family that now lay slaughtered because of the Empire. When you finally reached the council room floor, you ran as fast as you could past all the corpses of imperial soldiers and royal guards. As you made it to the room, you pushed the doors open and ran in. Your breath hitched as you tried to process everything you were seeing. Clarus Amicitia, your father’s shield, pinned up to the wall with his own sword. Mr. Scientia, the King’s adviser, on the ground in a pool of his blood, impaled by his own daggers. The rest of the council members’ corpses and their blood covered parts of the floor. You stood motionless, fear and relief taking over as you couldn’t find your father in the room. As you continued scanning the room you saw a man that looked familiar. He was on the ground, unconscious and his left arm had been burned off completely. You quickly ran and kneeled next to him, moving his silver hair out of his face.  _ ‘Could this be…? No. The wedding was meant to be in Altissia.’  _ The man opened his eyes and looked up at you in horror. “Y/N? Wh-what are you doing here?” 

 

“Ravus? It’s really you! What happened to you? What’s goin-” In that moment, you remember the letter he had sent you with Pryna. You stood slowly and stepped back. “Y-you knew this would happen, didn’t you?” 

 

“Y/N, why did you stay? Why didn’t you leave?” He hissed in pain as he tried to move and remembered what had occurred with the ring.

 

You summoned a dagger and aimed it at his throat, sadness taking over as you felt betrayed by someone you thought of as a best friend. “You knew this and you helped them. My father did not kill your mother! The Empire did and you foolishly joined them! Ravus…” Your voice broke as tears fell from your lavender eyes and  you moved closer to him with the dagger, you could see tears forming in his gray eyes as he processed the words you spoke to him. 

 

“Y/N wait! Please! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I was-” He was interrupted as the sound of swords clashing could be heard from a few floors above. “The King! You must hurry to help him! The General is after the ring!”

 

_ ‘The General… Glauca! No!’  _  You ran to your father’s secret elevator in the room, but it was gone. Just a large hole leading up to the floor where he was fighting. There was no time to get to the other elevators so you threw you dagger up and began warping to them. 

 

Once you make it to the room, you make eye contact with Regis and he gives sad smile before it's replaced with a look of pain and shock as General Glauca plunged his sword through the King's back. Your heart sinks as Glauca thrust the weapon further through your father, spraying you with his blood. Tears rain down your cheeks as you hear a familiar voice calling out to you and Regis. You look up to see Nyx and a familiar looking woman standing on the other side of your father's barrier. The woman and Nyx call to you, begging you to run with them as he grabs her hand and he tries to pull her away. The General pulls his sword out of the King’s torso and his body falls limp. You run and drop to your knees next to your father, turning him over, pulling him close and burying your face and crying into his chest. “Dad! Please get up! I need you! Please don't die! I'm so sorry… I should've stayed here. I could have saved you… I'm sorry…” You grip his jacket tightly as you let out tears and cries of pain.  _ ‘I'm so sorry… I failed you. Please come back. Let me go instead. Dad please! I need you… Noct needs you… all of Lucis needs you.’  _

 

“The cursed child of Lucis survived? What a shame the car did not do as intended. I'll have to finish you off before the others.” 

 

“Y/N! Watch out!” Nyx calls out as Glauca raises his sword and swings at you with all his strength, but you summon your glaive, blocking and pushing him back a few feet. You look back to your father's corpse and close his eyes gently before standing and aiming your weapon toward the General. 

 

Tears fall slowly from your eyes as they begin to glow dark red, the ground around you shaking, not from the Imperial attack. “Nyx, take her and get out of here. Find Noctis and keep him safe.” 

 

“Come with us, please! Y/N! It's me, Lunafreya!” She steps toward you but Nyx grabs her hand as you hold out your arm to stop her, never once taking your eyes off Glauca. 

 

“Lunafreya, I'm glad you're okay, but I need you to leave. Now.” Luna frowns but nods, walking back slowly.

 

“Y/N, you better go find us when you're done here. We'll be waiting. Be careful.” You nod at Nyx’s words as he takes Luna and they escape. 

 

“You think you'll defeat me? Avenge your father and become a hero? You really think you can save your city? Don't be foolish.” The General raises his sword once more and chuckles. 

 

You grip your glaive tight with both hands and breathe out slowly before running towards Glauca and swinging at him as hard as you could. He blocks the attack but stumbles back, quickly regaining his balance before you hit again. The sounds of your weapons clashing fills the room.  _ 'I'll stop him, dad. I promise I'll stop them all. I promise you I will.’  _ When the General stumbles back once more, you trade your sword for a greatsword and rapidly swing it at him, throwing him up to the wall before he collapses. Glauca forces himself up and grabs his sword, breathing heavily as he uses his weapon for balance. “You won't save anyone, Y/N. You were never meant to be born. You have your power, but what good does that do?” He quickly crouched and jumped before swinging down his sword. You used the greatsword to block him but the strength of his hit sent it flying to the other side of the room. “You're nothing but a curse to your family.” You held out your hand and used your lightning spell to push him back as he charged at you, making him fall to one knee, he grunted but stood and continued toward you, his attacked then being blocked as you summoned your polearm. He stepped back and held his sword at his side. “You couldn't save anyone. Not even your father.” You jump high in the air and hold out your arm, shooting your lightning spell at him again to immobilize him. He grunts and uses his sword for balance. As your get closer to Glauca, you toss your polearm and it disappears while you summon your greatsword and prepare to strike him.  _ “Queen of Lucis. The Queen that failed to save her own people. Her own father.”  _  Your eyes widen as you miss your target and hit the ground. Using the side of his blade, the General strikes you and slams you into the wall. You scream and growl as he quickly wraps his fingers around your neck and squeezes tight.  _ ‘The cursed Queen of Lucis. As much as I'd love to see the light fade from your eyes, it is not your time. For now, rest.”  _ Your eyes fade back to lavender and your vision begins to blur as you struggle to breathe.. Using the strength you have left, you try to push him away, only feeling him squeeze your neck tighter.  _ 'I can't give up… Noct…’  _ The last thing you see is the familiar dark figure from your childhood standing behind Glauca. It bows to you and waves its wing, letting out a low growl and chuckle as everything fades away and darkness consumes you. 

 

_ “Y/N. Open your eyes.” _ Hearing that voice, you open your eyes and sit up quickly. “Dad? Dad, where are you?” You look around but it’s all pitch black. “I can hear you! You’re okay! But where are you? Why is it so dark? Was it all just a nightmare?”  You stood slowly, your heart racing as you continued scanning your surroundings, hoping to see your father.  _ “Y/N, listen carefully. You need to leave Insomnia and find Noctis.”  _ Regis’ voice grew louder behind you. You turn and see him standing a few feet away, his body has a light blue glow, but you can also see through him. “Dad… I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save you. I let you down… it’s all my fault.”  Your hands were balled into fists at your sides as tears fell from your eyes.  _ “You did not let me down. I knew it would happen. None of this is your fault. You’ve grown up to be such a strong and responsible woman. Your mother and I are very proud of you. But now, you and Noctis have to fulfill the prophecy to save this world. You are the Queen of Lucis. Take my crown and glaive.”   _

 

“I don’t know if I can do this… Noctis is the chosen. I’m just the cursed one. That what Glauca kept saying. I’d just put him in danger.” You stare at the ground as you sob, just wishing that you would wake up once more and everything would just be a dream.   _ “You are not a curse. Yes, he is the chosen, but without you, he cannot succeed. In the end, he will need you at his side.”  _

 

“I need you, dad. I don’t want to be alone. Will I ever see you again?” You look up to him and gasp as he bows to you and smiles.  _ “I’ll always be with you, Y/N. You’ll never be alone. I’m sure you will. Now, go and continue making us proud, young Queen.”  _ He gently caresses your cheek and you close your eyes. 

 

Sounds of gunshots and explosions awaken you.  You sit up and groan as your whole body aches. “Definitely not a dream. Glauca’s gone. I need to go find Nyx and Luna.” More cuts and bruises cover your body, making the pain worse. You remember the potion you put in your pocket and you quickly take it out. Letting out a sigh of relief, you squeeze the bottle tight until it breaks, allowing your body to absorb the magic and feeling the pain slowly fade away. “I should find another soon. This won’t last that long.” You think back to what your father said and you walk to his body, kneel next to him, put one hand on his right cheek and press your forehead to his. “I’ll make you proud. I promise.”  You then take a deep breath to halt the tears from falling once again,carefully remove his crown and stare at it. “Can I really do this? Be the queen of Lucis…? I have to. I have to do this.” Closing your eyes, you place the crown on your head and breathe out slowly. “I guess I’m the queen now. Alright. I can do this. For you, dad.” You stand and grab your father’s glaive, making a vanish in a bright flash of blue and white. “I’ll find Noct and we’ll save Eos.” You walked to a large whole in the wall that led to the outside. “Glauca must’ve made this to escape.” Looking out at the destruction, you sigh and summon your sword.  _ ‘How long was I out? The sky’s already dark.’  _ You turn to look at Regis’ body once more before warping to the front of the Citadel.  _ ‘Please don’t be broken’ _ You let your sword vanish and reach into your back pocket to pull out your phone, then press the button on the side and sigh in relief as it turns on.  _ ‘Thank the gods.’  _ You open up your contacts and find Nyx’s, hitting the call button but you can’t reach him. No signal at all.  _ ‘Fuck. Alright. They’re supposed to be leaving Insomnia, so just get to the exit. But there’s multiple exits. Ugh.’  _  As you walk by all the bodies scattered on the ground, you put your phone away and halt as you hear static and a voice coming from one of the corpses. You walk to it quickly and pick up the radio, hearing familiar voices.

_ “ _ _ Status report.” “Ulric killed some good men.”  “What about the ring?” “ We don't have it yet.”  “This is Glauca. King Regis is dead. The ring is on its way to section D. We must recover the ring to realize our goal. If Ulric or the Princess get in the way, take them out. Reclaim our hearth and home.” ‘Hearth and home?’ “Libertus, come in. Where are you? Are you alright?” “I'm fine. On the way back to base now.” “We need you to head to the junction in section D. We're gonna join up with another unit and make a clean sweep of the place. We're one step away from realizing this revolution. Let's not let Pruvia's death be in vain. We'll be waiting for you, hero.”  _

 

“What the fuck is going on? ‘Hearth and home?’ The glaives… they betrayed us… Section D. That’s nearby. I’m on my way, Nyx.” You run until you find an intact car.  _ ‘It’s locked. Damn.’  _ You pick up a broken piece of cement and break the door window, then unlock the door and look everywhere for the keys. With no luck, you end up hotwiring it. Fortunately it has a full tank of gas. You quickly close the door and begin driving to Nyx’s location.  _ ‘I have to get there before anyone else does. Nyx. Luna. Please be safe.’  _  Your heart aches as you witness the amount of destruction done to the city. Roads blocked due to buildings being demolished. Bodies and blood on the sidewalks and on the middle of streets. Imperial ships flying out of the area. Smoke and flames in the air. Insomnia is no longer the peaceful city you once called home. While driving, you feel a strange sensation in your heart. Pain, sadness and anger. Right away, you know what’s happened.  _ ‘Nyx, you idiot. You always have to be the fucking hero, don’t you?’  _

 

As you arrive at their location, you see Nyx, Luna and Libertus on one side and Glauca struggling to push a car off of him. You stop near them and get out of the car. “Libertus you asshole! How could you do this?!” You summon your dagger and hold it near his throat. 

 

“Y/N wait! He explained and apologized. I know it won’t make much of a difference, but he’s changed.” Nyx put his hand on your arm and moved it away from Libertus. 

 

“He’s right, Y/N. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know much about the attack itself. I know I can’t change what I did, but I’m here to help now. I promise. I’ll be escorting Lady Lunafreya out of here.” His words and eyes were sincere, so you hugged him tight. 

 

“Thank you, Libertus. I’m sorry about how I acted.” You turned to Luna and smiled. “I’m glad you’re alright. Please stay safe out there.” 

 

She looked at you with a confused face. “Come with us, Y/N, please. Noctis needs you.”

 

“I’ll meet up with you guys out there. Promise.” 

 

“Y/N. You’re wearing your father’s crown.” Nyx looked at you, confused but proud.

 

“He told me to. I mean, I’m the queen now. I guess he wanted others to know it.” You shrugged and smiled. “I’ll avenge my father before leaving. Now, Libertus, make sure you and Luna make it out safely. Understood?”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty. Huh. Never thought I’d end up calling you that Y/N. Nyx, I’ll be waiting for you in Galahd to hear the story of you fighting alongside the Queen of Lucis. I’m proud of you two, and I know Crowe would be too.” 

 

Nyx chuckled and hugged Libertus tight. “I’ll see you on the other side, hero.”

 

“I know you need to deliver the ring to Noct, but please stay safe, Luna. I’ll see you soon.” Luna smiled and nodded.

 

“I’ll be awaiting our next meeting, Your Majesty.” Luna and Libertus ran to their car and drove off as you turned to Nyx. 

 

“You’re a damn idiot, Ulric.”  You sigh and summon your polearm as Glauca frees himself from the vehicle and stands. 

 

“I’m supposed to be the hero, right? Gotta do it in style.” He pulls out his kukris as positions himself next to you.

 

The General grunts and groans as he walks slowly toward you. “You. Y/N. How are you still alive? No matter. I’ll make sure to end your life tonight. Your time as queen will be cut short. I’ll make sure of it.”  You twirled your spear as you eyes begin to glow ruby red, then grip it tightly and use it to block Glauca’s incoming attack. As the General lifts his sword to attack, both you and Nyx hold out your arms and shoot lightning at him, launching him back into a wall. You throw your spear to the side and summon your greatsword as it vanishes. Nyx warps to Glauca manages to hit him a few times, distracting him enough for you to sneak up behind the armored demon and strike him from behind with your weapon. Glauca groans in pain but quickly stands and swings his sword at you, missing multiple times until you’re all stopped by a loud roaring sound. He laughs as he starts swinging at you again. “They’re here at last. I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but you’re far too late to save your precious city.” 

 

“Y/N, get down!” Nyx calls out to you. You do as he says and drop to the floor as he shoots more lightning at Glauca, sending him flying into the wall once more. You run to Nyx’s side and the two of you warp into a building through a large hole then look up to see two large Imperial ships carrying in a huge daemon. “Another one?! Where do they get these things?”

 

“What do you mean? You’ve seen something like this before?!” You stood staring at the monster as the ships released it into the city. The thing was massive. A lot bigger than most of the buildings. It looked like it was made of metal, similar looking to Glauca’s. It has sharp claws, its face almost bird-like, with small glowing red eyes and a large glowing spot on its forehead. There was a larger glowing spot on its chest and its shoulders looked like seadevil heads with their mouths closed. But after a few seconds of watching it move slowly through Insomnia, its shoulders begin to open up, revealing three red glowing orbs in each side. As they begin to glow brighter, hundreds of small missiles fly out of them and make their way around the city, causing even more destruction. “No! We need to stop it!”

 

“We will, but first we have to take care of someone else.” Nyx points at the other end of the room you’re in as the General walks out of a large cloud of smoke. As he approaches you, you’re all stopped by more louds sounds coming from different sides of the city. “Don’t tell me they have more than one.” 

 

“No, look!” You and Nyx gasp as you see some of the giant statues built around Insomnia come to life. “The rulers of yore! They’re here to help!” 

 

Nyx grabs your arm and yanks you back and you both fall as the statue of the Mystic warps near the building you’re in and slices it in half with his sword. “Are you sure they’re on our side?!” You get up quickly to see Glauca on the other half of the building, so you and Nyx attempt to warp-strike him. Unfortunately he ends up moving out of the way. What continues after is a fight similar to a dance. One moving in to attack as the other dodges, watching each other and the enemy while avoiding the dangerous surroundings. The General waits until you’re dodging to attack Nyx and push him out of the way to escape the falling building. He manages to jump out, being followed close by Nyx and you right behind him, warping as fast as you can. Nyx lands on him and they both crash onto the roof of another building. Glauca pushes him off and runs across the rooftops until he jumps onto the shoulder of the The Oracle. You and Nyx follow him and warp-strike him, this time hitting him but not hard enough. You all struggle to balance yourselves on the giant’s shoulder, until it throws its trident and warps away. The three are falling but end up landing on the Mystic’s shoulder, this time staying on it as it warps onto an oncoming Imperial ship. You and Nyx jump off of its arm and run across the ship as the statue plunges its sword through the entire craft. Glauca lands in front of Nyx and swings at him but you warp-strike him before he lands a hit, the two of you falling off the ship. “Y/N!” Nyx quickly jumps after you. You keep fighting Glauca as you fall, holding your breath as smoke and ash surround you. He lands on another Imperial ship and jumps out of the way as he sees you summoning your greatsword and slamming it onto the place he stood. Nyx lands right behind you and puts his hand on your shoulder. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

“Oh, please. You would’ve done the same thing.” He chuckles and shrugs as you turn to look at Glauca. 

 

“How could you serve the empire? After everything they did!” You looked at Nyx from the corner of your eye and you could see the anger in the glare he gave the General. 

 

“I do not fault them for taking what was given. I fault the man who gave it. The man who cowered behind his wall and abandoned us to save his throne and his children. Give me the ring, and our homes will be free again. The empire has promised it.” 

 

“You choose to believe the empire? The ones that killed your people and destroyed your homes?! My father did what he did to save the world! You know the prophecy very well, Drautos! You know Noctis needs the ring for it! You betrayed the man that gave you all a new home! A safe place! There was nothing he could do for them at the time! But he still did everything he could to help! Yet that wasn’t enough for you!”

 

“Drautos? The Captain?!” Nyx growled and held his kukris up ready to fight again. 

 

Before anyone could say anything else, the statue of the Fierce landed and slammed his mace onto the ship you all stood on. You all watch as another Imperial ship is bringing in another demon similar to the first one. The statue of the Rogue warps to the ship and cuts off the chains holding the demon up and then she jumps onto the demon and lands many hits on it with her weapon, but the demon opens its shoulders and shoots missiles at her, forcing her off of it. As the demon falls, it grabs on to the ship you’re on, pulling it down with it. As you begin fighting against Glauca again, the Mystic warps past you and strikes another demon the empire was bringing in, stabbing it straight through the glowing orb on its chest, killing it instantly. While the other demon is falling, the three of you lose your balance and fall alongside it. You let go of your greatsword and summon your father’s glaive, swinging it at Drautos and clashing against his sword as the Fierce reaches from behind you and slams its fist into the demons chest. The three of you return to your combat dance as the demon you stand on continues falling. You all jump off and out of the way as the Fierce lands where you once stood. You land on the ground as Nyx lands a few feet away from you and Drautos just across from you. “Y/N, you okay?” Nyx notices you struggling to stand and he runs to your side, putting an arm around you and holding you up. 

 

“I’m okay, Nyx. Thanks.” You take a deep breath and stand up straight as he moves his arm away. The two of you look to the sky at the distance. The sun is rising beyond the smoke and ash. You turn to Nyx with a sorrowful look but he only smiles and nods.

 

“What of your kings' power now? They've given you a burden you cannot hope to bear. I told you before. Just wanting doesn't win wars. For the honor of my home, I fought and killed under a king I loathed. And still he betrayed me. He betrayed us all.” Drautos stumbles as he stands. 

 

“We fought for the same thing. All of us. But you've looked too long on the past. You're blind to the future.” You watch Nyx as he speaks and your heart aches knowing you will never see him again.

 

“Predictable. Unlike you, I learn from history.”

 

“But you're a slave to the past.”

 

“A man's past is his pride.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. My pride is shaping the future.” Drautos scoffs at Nyx’s words and jumps away to the demons arm.

 

“Come on, Y/N. Let’s finish this.” Nyx puts his hand on your shoulder and smile and nod to him, but you know you’re both dreading what’s to come after. He warps to the Mystic’s shoulder as it stands before the demon, and you warp right next to him. The Mystic slams its sword on to the demon’s head and the weapon shatters, but the statue only tosses it to the side to slam its fist into the demon’s face right after. Seeing as the Mystic was very close to the demon, you wait until the statue swings at the demon to run along its arm and warp to Drautos, but he jumps at the same time and you clash with him in midair. He wraps his fingers around your neck like before, but Nyx jumps onto his back and manages to slice through part of Drautos’ armor, causing enough pain for him to let go of you. Your fighting continues as you land on the Mystic’s shoulder once again. You hold your arm out and shoot lightning at the Captain before gripping your father’s glaive tight and running with all your strength at him, stabbing right through this stomach. You both fall off the statue’s shoulder into a dark cloud of smoke, Drautos pushing you off of him and Nyx jumping after you quickly. 

 

The force of the landing causes you to scream and cry in pain. As you struggle to stand, you see Nyx warp-striking Drautos and getting thrown across.  _ ‘The glaive went right through him. How does he still have the strength to fight? I can’t even get up. Fuck. I can’t give up! Get up Y/N!’  _ You look up to see Titus with his hand around Nyx’s neck. You can’t hear what they’re saying but you know you need to help. You push yourself up with the strength you have left and summon a dagger, throwing at Drautos and warp-striking him, making him let go of Nyx and crying out in pain. He quickly grabs your arm and lift you up before slamming you against the ground, causing you to scream and spit out blood, your eyes fading back to light lavender. “Y/N!” 

 

“D-don’t worry about me, Nyx. I-I’m okay.” Drautos wraps his hand around your neck and lifts you up.

 

“Are you sure about that, Your Majesty?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” You put your hand on his chest as he looks at you in confusion. Before he can make another move, you use the last of your strength to hit him with an extremely strong bolt of lightning, causing him to stumble back. Nyx takes the chance and runs to him, warping over him to avoid being hit, then he grabs Drautos’ arm, turning him around and stabbing him in the chest with his kukri. At the same moment, the Mystic rammed his fist into the giant demon’s chest, finally ending it rampage. 

 

Drautos fell on his back, watching the sky as he breathed heavily. Nyx helped get you into a sitting position, resting your back on a large slab of cement before sitting next to you, holding your hand tight.  “King Regis did what he did for the future. Because of him, there's still hope for our homes.”

 

“Hope…” The last word the Captain spoke as he drew his last breath. 

 

“You did it, Y/N. I mean, Your Majesty. You avenged your father and saved most of Insomnia.”

 

“I didn’t do it alone. Thank you, Nyx. I couldn’t have done it without you. You always end up being the hero.” Both you and Nyx chuckle and he rests his chin on your head as you watch the sun rise. “Nyx, I’m really going to miss you. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” Tears began falling and you turned to  sob quietly into his chest. He put his arm around you and held you tight.

 

“Hey, you’ll be fine. You survived all our training, right? Even when I was attacking you. You’ve come all this way. Plus, you’ve got a world to save. You got this. Don’t forget that even if you can’t see me, that doesn’t mean I’m not there.” He grabbed his kukris and placed them on your lap. “It’s your turn to be the hero.” You looked up to him and he wiped away your tears with a smirk on his face. “I know you’re the queen and all, but you’re not looking great.” You both laugh and slap his leg gently.

 

“You dick. You promise you’ll always be with me?”

 

“I promise. Both Crowe and I will always be at your side.” You watched as the sky became brighter. Nyx’s skin began turning to ash and cracking at places. “Guess it’s time. Not the worst way to go. Rule well, Your Majesty. Make sure to tell the young prince and the others about me, alright? I’ll be watching.” Nyx chuckled and closed his eyes, his body turning completely into ash and falling apart. 

 

“Nyx…” Sorrow filled your heart as your best friend’s remains blew away in the cool morning breeze. You picked up his kukris and they vanished in a bright blue flash, adding them to your arsenal. After what feels like hours of watching the clouds slowly fly by, you hear a familiar voice. 

 

“Is anyone out there? Any survivors? We’re here to rescue you!”  You breathe in and try to yell, to let them know you’re there, but can’t produce any sound, so y use your last bit of strength to lift your arm and shoot fire up into the sky to let them know where you are. Your vision becomes a blur as you see the famous ‘Immortal’ running to you and kneeling at your side. “Y/N! We’re going to get you out of here. You’re going to be okay.”   _ ‘Dad… We did it… I hope I’ve made you proud…’  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried after writing this. Both from exhaustion and Nyx. But I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoyed it! <3 (I apologize if there's any mistakes in it. I was too tired to edit it, plus I've never written anything like this, but too impatient and had to put it up as soon as possible.)


End file.
